


The Arrivals

by Akabara_13



Series: Changing Days [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabara_13/pseuds/Akabara_13
Summary: Change is coming to Clover Mountain. Change can be good and bad, Wixzeon knows. The story unfolds.The beginning of an original work.





	The Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the lovely [FemSanzo29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291).

The air on Clover Mountain was full of life this morning. Spring had come in full force in the last few days, but that was not what brought the life. Wixzeon rose early this morning, excitement racing though him. “Wixzeon,” mumbled a voice, “there is still time. Come back to bed.”

“I know, dear husband, but I can’t wait! I’m going to walk around the mountain. I’ll be fine, dear husband. I might play the ocarina for awhile. Those stuffy elders need some early awakening sometimes!” Wixzeon smiled as opened the door to the hall.

Outside the sun was just coming up over the horizon, and the air was still chilly. Wixzeon walked among the flowers outside their small home. There was a few disciples walking about, starting their morning chores. “Master Wix, good morning! Your up early.”

“Disciple Reim. I am up early, aren't I? How are you?” Wixzeon replied to him.

“I am well, Master Wix,” he bowed slightly. “I should get back to my work.”

Reim smiled as he waved goodbye, as he left. Wixzeon returned his gesture as he watched him go. He walked to the main gate of the Clover Compound. He climbed the wall, far down the mountain he could see brightly colored specks coming up. If his smile could have grown wider, it could have. “There's so many this year.” He watched as the specks slowly became more human shaped as they ascend. His eyes fell on one clad in red, and he nearly fell from his perch on the wall, “Someone from… Spider Lily… ?” 

“Marci said that one from Spider Lily was coming,” a voice said, as a coat was placed on Wixzeon’s shoulders.

“Dear husband,” he said leaning back into the warm body behind him. “So Marci knew? She didn’t tell me. I wonder, how they convinced the leader of Spider Lily to let them come here?”

“Don’t know. Perhaps it a show of good faith,” he kissed the crown of Wixzeon’s head.

“I hope so too, Marcel,” he said, eye trained on the one in red.


End file.
